Shrine
Shrines are massive and ancient underground temples that are scattered throughout Lemuria, and possibly the world. Although initially believed to carry no real significance, they played an enormous role in humanity's war with the Mith. Mith are connected to the shrines in some way, and destroying the shrines weakens the mith to the extent that they can be killed. As such, the entirely of the counterattack movement was dedicated to finding and destroying all of the known shrines. There are 6 shrines known to exist on Lemuria. Structure and locations Each of the six shrines has an area of roughly 1-3 squared kilometers, and can reach 2 kilometers down. First Shrine Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Donec fermentum malesuada urna sed ultricies. Donec pretium nibh in tellus congue, ut dapibus erat accumsan. Nam tempor, tellus a auctor tincidunt, ante purus tincidunt nisi, vitae luctus nunc est sit amet elit. Cras adipiscing, diam sit amet venenatis feugiat, neque mauris congue sem, in fermentum odio dui eu elit. Donec ultrices scelerisque tempor. Quisque at eros et sapien porttitor volutpat. Fusce pretium euismod lacus ac eleifend. Second Shrine In id convallis est, ut ultrices magna. Praesent venenatis lacinia convallis. Nulla ac quam nec orci placerat aliquam a sit amet velit. Ut vulputate, urna vel suscipit volutpat, orci arcu commodo metus, eu vehicula arcu orci non urna. Sed at accumsan massa, semper aliquam massa. Ut auctor lorem nec facilisis suscipit. Pellentesque ac nisi velit. Etiam suscipit suscipit dolor et sodales. Pellentesque condimentum, libero vel semper commodo, tortor nunc convallis magna, quis porta odio lectus et sem. Sed neque massa, commodo vitae tempor quis, fringilla imperdiet felis. Nullam mi leo, pellentesque accumsan sagittis nec, molestie a augue. Nulla cursus, est eu malesuada luctus, diam erat iaculis orci, id commodo turpis tortor vel metus. Third Shrine Cras eros ligula, faucibus quis faucibus nec, iaculis et massa. Aliquam pretium vel massa non condimentum. Ut laoreet, augue id rutrum bibendum, odio mi faucibus lorem, sed semper quam lectus in libero. Nam semper pretium nisl nec commodo. Quisque luctus vitae erat rutrum venenatis. Sed vitae nisl nisi. Vestibulum sit amet accumsan magna. Mauris hendrerit ultrices magna porta pulvinar. Sed sed aliquam massa. Morbi felis nunc, fermentum quis aliquet sit amet, feugiat at magna. Nam id dolor et lorem sagittis fringilla. Proin fringilla mi nec nisi iaculis, vitae ultricies dolor interdum. Pellentesque habitant morbi tristique senectus et netus et malesuada fames ac turpis egestas. Proin nisi ligula, tempus non aliquet blandit, cursus sit amet diam. Fourth Shrine Maecenas ac facilisis leo. Nullam nisi lacus, gravida vitae leo nec, dapibus tincidunt magna. Suspendisse laoreet, erat vel placerat bibendum, lorem arcu viverra tortor, ultricies consectetur quam elit a diam. Integer volutpat vehicula eros, eu rutrum diam egestas a. Phasellus cursus, dui pretium convallis auctor, leo nulla euismod magna, eget venenatis enim erat et felis. Fusce tincidunt id tortor eget tristique. Donec vulputate id dolor sed adipiscing. Proin metus urna, lacinia vel semper quis, gravida non massa. Aliquam dui purus, mattis ut vestibulum sed, viverra non sem. Fifth Shrine Duis tellus nisi, vulputate id tempus ut, eleifend at odio. Mauris cursus est ut tellus aliquet imperdiet. Nam ultrices volutpat lorem, id sagittis elit. Sed dignissim adipiscing faucibus. Morbi iaculis eros nec enim adipiscing, laoreet consectetur mi porttitor. Donec aliquam orci quis interdum pellentesque. Morbi orci turpis, consectetur id nibh eu, malesuada sodales nisl. Class aptent taciti sociosqu ad litora torquent per conubia nostra, per inceptos himenaeos. Ut commodo, enim ut aliquet mattis, lacus nisi porta arcu, id tempor erat magna eget massa. Quisque faucibus felis et tellus tincidunt placerat. Quisque vel ullamcorper odio. Pellentesque ultricies et lectus non fermentum. Donec posuere pellentesque mi, a pharetra leo sollicitudin nec. Etiam vitae dolor a sem condimentum tincidunt vitae nec nisl. Morbi pulvinar sed augue vitae rhoncus. Integer varius euismod condimentum. Sixth Shrine In viverra ante sit amet diam porttitor porta. Fusce blandit lacus egestas est accumsan, quis varius mi rutrum. Pellentesque habitant morbi tristique senectus et netus et malesuada fames ac turpis egestas. Aenean ac nisi massa. Nulla aliquam risus et justo rhoncus congue. Nam pretium et augue sed ultricies. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Morbi at massa sit amet purus bibendum lacinia. Phasellus tincidunt in felis ac fermentum. Mauris ipsum felis, molestie et tellus quis, rhoncus vulputate risus. Suspendisse pulvinar venenatis ipsum et sagittis. Mauris eleifend magna sit amet blandit consectetur. Pellentesque lectus metus, commodo ut urna sed, posuere porttitor justo.